Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa
by Ichi-chan11
Summary: Szwajcaria wspomina te piękne czasy przyjaźni z Austrią.


Biegłem tak szybko jak tylko mogłem! Mimo to czułem, że nie zdążę. Przewróciłem się.

Podniosłem się.

Biegłem dalej.

Kolejny upadek.

Jak przez mgłę zauważyłem, że rozdarłem spodenki i krwawi mi kolano. Teraz to nie miało znaczenia! Usłyszałem jego krzyk w oddali. Mimo, że to było już niemożliwe, ja przyspieszyłem.

Byle tylko go uratować.

Kolejny raz.

Potem nakrzyczeć na niego i zmięknąć pod wpływem jego smutnych fioletowych oczu.

Opatrzyć rany i przytulić.

Byłem już naprawdę blisko. Mogłem ich zobaczyć.

Trójkę dzieci.

Trzech chłopców.

Jak ja tego nie znoszę! Przyczepili się mojego przyjaciela jak rzepy!

- Hej! – krzyknąłem – zostawcie go wreszcie w spokoju!

Odwrócili się do mnie, na chwilę zapominając o leżącym przed nimi. Podszedłem ciężko dysząc i zacisnąłem pięści.

- Czy ty się zawsze musisz przyczepić? Dałbyś się pobawić – skrzywił się delikatniejszy z chłopców. Miał długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy spięte w kucyk.

- Zostawcie go! – powtórzyłem.

- A może chcesz się przyłączyć? – wypalił ten drugi. Nie lubię na niego patrzeć. Krótkie białe włosy i czerwone oczy wyglądają po prostu żałośnie. Samego dzieciaka też nie lubię. Chciałem zmrozić go spojrzeniem. Nie udało mi się. Wciąż ciężko oddychałem, a na policzkach miałem rumieńce od wysiłku. Uśmiechnął się do mnie złośliwie. Moja pozycja była stracona. Zbyt długo biegłem bym mógł z nimi wygrać. On też mi nie pomoże. Nie musiałem... nie chciałem na niego patrzeć. To by mnie rozproszyło. Bez tego wiedziałem, że jest doszczętnie pobity.

Co mi tam...

Podszedłem do nich.

- Ostrzegam... Nie zabierzecie się stąd po dobroci, a na długo mnie popamiętacie!

- Oj! Cały się trzęsę! – skomentował blondyn. – Coście tacy przyjaciele? To nie wiesz, że przyjaźń jest całkowicie bezużyteczna?...

- Hej! – zdziwił się drugi.

- ... Nikomu nie można ufać. Dlatego przyłącz się do nas. – puścił oczko do drugiego.

- To ja już wolę towarzystwo tego niezdary.

- Czyś ty zwariował!? – tym razem nie było to do mnie.

- Co?

- Zapraszasz do nas wroga!

- Bo ja myślę, a to dla nas świetna okazja!

Zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem.

Szybko rzuciłem się w kierunku Austrii.

Tamci z kolei zaczęli się okładać.

Nie mogłem wprost uwierzyć w to, że po prostu o nas zapomnieli.

- Wstawaj – wyszeptałem. Podciągnąłem go do góry i z wprawą wpakowałem go sobie na plecy. Bałem się, że spostrzegą nasze poczynania. Znalazłem jeszcze trochę siły by biec. Po kilkudziesięciu metrach poczułem, że moje kolano eksploduje bólem. Zacisnąłem zęby by go nie czuć.

Dlaczego tak naprawdę zawsze ratowałem tego ciężkiego i niezdarnego chłopaka? Czułem się za niego odpowiedzialny... Chyba. Czerpałem przyjemność z zajmowania się nim. Byłem wyżej od niego! I tak tylko troszeczkę... Znaczy, wydaje mi się, że tak było, ale zależało mi na nim. Dalej zależy, ale wracając do historii:

Nie wiem kiedy się zorientowali, że im uciekliśmy.

Nie słyszałem ich za nami.

Ale biegłem.

Tak szybko jak tylko ten głupi balast i ból mi pozwalały.

Daleko od tamtego miejsca i blisko domu zwolniłem.

Teraz już szedłem.

W ciszy.

- Dziękuję – usłyszałem nad uchem. Wściekłość wróciła. Dzięki niej znów nabrałem sił.

- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś aż takim idiotą?! Kiedyś cię po prostu nie uratuję! Wtedy zobaczysz jak to jest! Będziesz musiał sam sobie poradzić! Nie przyjdę po ciebie! Następnym razem! Nawet mnie nie błagaj!

Ale on mnie nie błagał.

Nigdy tego nie robił.

To zawsze wychodziło ode mnie.

Poczułem tylko, że mocniej zacisnął ramiona na mojej szyi.

To było oczywiste, co robił.

Zarumieniłem się jak zawsze.

- Nie duś mnie!

- Wybacz. – poluzował uścisk, ale dalej czułem, że mnie przytula.

- Idiota! Jeszcze chce zabić jedynego sojusznika! – mruczałem pod nosem, choć tak naprawdę czułem miłe ciepło w sercu. W domu posadziłem go przy palenisku i zająłem się jego ranami. Piszczał jak baba gdy przemywałem mu zadrapania ziołami. Zaciskał dłonie na moim ramieniu, a gdy skończyłem, wtulił się we mnie. Próbowałem go odepchnąć, choć bez większego zaangażowania. Może nie uważałem tego za najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale nawet to lubiłem. W końcu odsunąłem się, a w jego oczach błyszczały łzy. Udałem, że ich nie dostrzegam i kazałem mu położyć się. Gdy zasypiał, złapał mnie za dłoń. Wyrwałem ją szybko przestraszony, a on poprosił tylko żebym się nie oddalał. Oczywiście został za to skarcony, ale ja bynajmniej nie zostawiłbym go samego w tym stanie!

Rozpaliłem ogień.

Przyniosłem wodę na zimne okłady.

Usiadłem przy nim i pielęgnowałem tak, jak miałem w zwyczaju.

A teraz? Teraz oglądam stary zżółknięty kawałek papieru. Nabazgrane są tam dwie postaci. Ja i on. Tak jakoś wyszło, że naszły mnie te cholerne wspomnienia. Ale co to ja miałem? Ach... ach tak... Liechtenstein prosiła o książkę. Cholera jasna! Czeka na mnie już piętnaście minut!

Wybiegam z domu do ogrodu.

Znajduję ją na ławeczce wśród lilii.

- Nie mogłem znaleźć.

- Nie szkodzi braciszku. – uśmiecha się do mnie, ale ja widzę tylko uśmiech tego idioty. Potrząsam głową.

- Wracam do domu. Nie siedź za długo, bo się przeziębisz.

Odwracam się i niemal biegnę do domu. Zamykam się w moim pokoju.

Jak ja go niena... Cholera! Zaczynam tęsknić za tym bezużytecznym głupkiem! Osuwam się po drzwiach i oddaję kolejnej fali wspomnień... Potem będę żałował...


End file.
